gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Epicnoobs
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Biggest gta fan ever (Talk) 14:45, 30 January 2010 RE: Everything was already covered in their respective articles. --Gta-mysteries Talk 19:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Your edit to Cheetah was undone because the name is still Cheetah, the H is blocked in the sun reflection. Also, the Cheetah was not in the V trailer it was in a screen. -- Zulu2065 (talk) 17:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Population Stop adding your estimated populations of neighbourhoods to articles. Tom Talk 15:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I've removed them from the GTA IV articles but could you remove them from the others. Tom Talk 15:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I wont do it without a reason, also, remove all the population estimates on this wikia before ill move a finger, as of what i can see they are ALOT more unrealistic than my correct ests. ::The populations are based on those of New York City, which Liberty City is based on, or so I believe it's a Wikia norm but I don't know much about that to be honest, it's just the way it is. While I can't help but "admire" your work ethic when it comes to GTA IV info, they are still your own estimates and are therefore classified as false information. Also I am not trying to annoy you, I'm enforcing the rules of the Wiki. One last thing, if you ever speak to me or another member of this Wiki like that again I will block you. Tom Talk 18:37, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay its just that i got really pissed by this, Since i had spent 3 days on all the calcs :: GTA V's artwork Hi, Epicnoobs. We may have a little of stress on this issue. Now, I was going around on Facebook to search fore Rockstar Games info on GTA V, and when I was about to use that artwork with the blonde hot chick, I saw someone had already put up the image- and that were you. So, as I didn't want to repeat you, I checked the File Usage to see if you'd already used it on the pages I wanted to post the photo in. And I saw you didn't. So I edited two pages with it. But as you were the one uploading it seconds first, I wanted to ask you if you're okay with it so we don't have any bad blood between us. Answer on my talk page. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE Ok, stay safe buddy. So long, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay its just that i got really pissed by this, Since i had spent 3 days on all the calcs. :: Images Hello Epicnoobs, One or more of the images you've uploaded are not following our image policy. In future, please please read the policy before uploading new images. Thanks in advance. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Neighborhoods Thanks for adding some information to the page Strawberry, I'm already foccused in neighborhoods in GTA V so your help is appreciated in putting info in the articles. Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:29, September 20, 2013 (UTC) 21:50, October 30, 2014 (UTC)}} Population nonsense Looks like you've had this argument before. You keep adding it, I'll keep removing it. And there is a clear difference between commercial and light-industrial. Strawberry is clearly commercial. smurfy (coms) 22:12, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Redwood Cigarettes Building Hello Epicnoobs, I'm currently playing VC on PS4 and I'd like to know where in the game it's stated that the tallest building in the city is named "Redwood Cigarettes Building". As far as I know, the brand doesn't appear in GTA Vice City. Did you find the name in the game files? Or did you just make it up? DocVinewood (talk) 16:38, November 4, 2016 (UTC) }}